The Conquest
by ryderxriot
Summary: He was a full time pessimest, only in it for himself. He didn't care who he hurt, it was all about the game.


_A/N: __Hey guys, this idea had been stuck in my head for a while and thought it would make a really good story. Hope you like it and don't forget to review! xoxo._

* * *

Miz walked through the wide open hallways of the arena's backstage unworried. His nose was in the air, arms swinging by his side and his walk holding some veteran swagger. Prior, he would have been winking at every diva, his fedora almost about to fall of his head, and a big ass smile on his face. He had toned it down, and to say, it made him look so much more mature.

He stopped at a cart and decided to be a hawk. Over the years, he had grown observant, knowing what happened between everybody. If you were having an affair with one of the Superstars, Mike Mizanin already knew about it a long time ago. Though, he hadn't lost his player ways.

Mike was still the same old player everybody knew and _didn't_ love. In the love department, he didn't really change. He preferred the single life and hooking up with some banging brunette kept his bed warm sometimes. In his head, it wasn't bad to live like that. He grew tired of the same flavour, changing every week spiced it up. He _needed_ variety.

While watching AJ and Kaitlyn fight over who would win the match – it was between Derrick and Johnny – Alex Riley, his former protégée and nemesis walked over and placed himself right next Mike. Mike pretended not to notice the happy-go, lucky man beside him, but it was getting harder as Alex whistled a boring tune.

He stopped and put on a stupid grin. "Hey, Mikey."

A dark look grew in Mike's blue irises. "Don't you _ever_ call me that. _Ever._"

"The time of the month, eh?" He said jokingly, angering the Ohio native.

Mike looked at the child in front of him. They might have been around the same age but mentally, they were completely on a different level. He felt like giving Alex a sharp tongue lashing, but hesitant as he was, decided against it.

"I see you giving Peyton the eye." Alex folded his arms across his broad chest and continued gazing at the unknown woman.

"Who?" Mike was completely lost and had never heard of a Peyton working here.

"That redhead over there." His eyes searched the room until they stopped on a tall, leggy redhead with curly hair dangling down her back.

"Oh."

He had never seen her before, and right now, he wasn't getting a good look. Her back was facing him and didn't know what to think.

Mike knew he could get any woman, and he meant _any _woman he wanted in his bed. It was as easy as him flipping on his charming smile.

Too easy.

"I got a little challenge for you, oh so awesome one."

Mike didn't respond, he was half interested and if he had the effort to refuse, he probably would have said no. "What?"

"You see her? She's your conquest. I dare you to get her in your bed in less than ninety days." Alex was now drooling over Eve as she walked by.

"Are you serious?" For the first time ever since talking, Mike looked him in the eyes.

"Serious as a heart attack, bro."

He would have quickly warned Alex never to call him bro again, either. But what the hell. This was going to be as simple as pie. He just wished she was easy on the eyes.

Maybe this would really spice up the flavour of the week, by adding this so called conquest. He didn't mind the chase and capturing the prey was usually worth the hunt. This could be interesting, hopefully not a waste of his time either.

Ass was ass.

Time was time.

It was simple logic, anyone could get it. The one thing Mike had vowed never to do was get involved with his coworkers. Unfortunately he did, having a bad breakup with Eve because of the gorgeous Maryse. His thigh was killing him, she walked him to his hotel room, and boom bada bing, you know what happened next.

Mike to this day has no idea how Eve found out, but she was the last of his problems. It was over between them, he had gotten over a long time ago. He was just hoping she had too. But he couldn't help but watch her ass bounce every time she walked backstage. His feeling for her were just lust.

Nothing but _adulterous-filled, lust._

He looked over the medium fine piece of ass who working on Natalya's makeup and thought. It was life and he going to live it to the best that he could, with _no _regrets.

Even if someone got hurt in the process.

* * *

_Review. xo_


End file.
